


Tea for Three

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This is your Green Freak-Out chamomile tea.  I didn’t think I was looking that bad.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 74
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 21, challenge 01 prompt 01 "chamomile"

“Should I be reading something into this?” Darcy asked, taking the teacup.

Bruce frowned. “Like what?”

She smiled. “This is your Green Freak-Out chamomile tea. I didn’t think I was looking that bad.”

“Is it?” he said. “I’m sorry, Darcy, I just…”

His wife laughed and caught his arm, tugging him onto the couch beside her. “I’m just teasing. And this was actually a good choice – I can feel Baby Banner calming down already, and all I’ve done is smell it.”

“I just…” Bruce repeated. “You said ‘tea’, and this was the first one I found.”

“It’s pretty good, actually,” said Darcy, taking a few sips, one hand over her rounded middle. “I can see why Big Green likes it.”

Bruce frowned again. “You mean you’ve never had any before? But you’ve made it for me dozens of times.”

She smiled and wriggled closer. “You know I’m usually a fancy coffee girl – especially since Tony gave us that souped-up machine. But your son and/or daughter doesn’t seem to agree with me.”

“Well, I’m happy to share my tea with both of you,” said Bruce, smiling back. “Let me know if you want any more.”

“I will,” said Darcy, and her kiss tasted like sunlight and chamomile.

THE END


End file.
